The present invention relates to an image recognition device for position matching between an object such as a cutting pattern of patterned cloth and a reference image, and relates to a pattern-matching and cutting device for cutting patterned cloth into a predetermined pattern.
Heretofore, in the case of pattern-match cutting of patterned cloth, a textile is cut manually after a paper pattern is put on the textile. Because such manual cutting is inferior in efficiency compared to the automated cutting of plain cloth, there has been a strong demand for automation of pattern matching. Responding to the demand, cutting devices directed to the automation of pattern matching are described, for example, in JP-B-1-33587, JP-A-1-250465, and the like. A system for performing pattern matching while moving the contour of parts through an operator after superposing both the pattern form of cloth from a camera and the contour of parts on each other on a display is disclosed in JP-A-1-250465. According to the system, direct cutting can be made without use of the paper pattern. In JP-B-1-33587 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,866), a fully-automatic pattern-match cutting device is realized by performing pattern recognition of patterned cloth through an image processor. This is a system in which the effect can be expected in the case of pattern-match cutting of cloth clear in its pattern form. Further, a method in which the operator performs pattern matching manually by using an image on a monitor and a digitizer when automatic pattern matching is impossible is disclosed.